CutED
by Ed Stone
Summary: What didn't make the cut on D.Stone fanfics!


Cut-ED:  
Cut-ED parts from D.Stone Fanfics  
By: D.Stone Cut-ED part from: How Many Eds to Enter a Contest.  
  
"The skaters are going to fall and we won't get the rarest jawbreaker because they will ask for a refund," announced Ed. "Ed, did you just predict the future of Eddy's scam?" asked Double D. "BUTTERED TOAST!" screamed Ed. "CUT!" shouted D.Stone, "Ed, you were apposed to say "gravy" not "buttered toast"," "Gravy, got it," announced Ed.  
  
Cut-ED part from: RE-ED-VENGE.  
  
"Hey Kevin, where's my jawbreaker!" asked Eddy "You know I ate it," replied Kevin. "YOU. ATE. MY .JAWBREAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted (shattered every window in the cul-de-sac) Eddy, "WHY THE (D.Stone saying "EDDY!") DID YOU EAT MY (D.Stone saying "cut!") JAWBREAKER! (little (D.Stone saying "Cut!"))." SHOUTED EDDY THAT EVRY HOUSE FELL, "THAT'S IT, YOUR GET A ZILLON THRASHING AND BRING YOU TO (D.Stone saying "CUT! Okay where is Double D, Nazz, Ed, and Rolf?" "Excuse me, but their eating lunch," replied Ed-icky) "Am I in trouble, now?" asked Eddy.  
  
Cut-ED part from: To The EDs-Treme.  
  
"What HAPPENED! (Eddy slams into the street). "Rats, I was so close at winning the X-Games, (Eddy breaks his board) "Cut, Eddy this isn't the X-Games your just riding a half-pipe name that is from the X-Games and please don't break the skateboard," announced D.Stone.  
  
Cut-ED part from: Double D to 3-D.  
  
Eddy rammed his hat off his head. Then a circle of wind was around Double D. "I.am.3-D!" announced Double D. "What happen to Double D?" asked Ed. "I have no idea, Ed," responded Eddy. Then, Double D walks out of the tornado. "Cut, where's 3-D?" asked D.Stone. "Excuse me, but 3-D is riding the half- pipe prop," replied Ed-icky. "Uh-oh, no 3-D don't you ride that," asked D.Stone, (3-D falls and breaks his leg) "Great, CUT!"  
  
Cut-ED part from: Eddy's Pro Skater.  
  
3-D was first and he did a 1440 Christ Air with a 360 Varial McTwist and Darkslide. (3-D falls and breaks his arm) "Not again, CUT!" announced D.Stone.  
  
Cut-ED part from: Double D's Pro Skater.  
  
1, 2, 3: Gap the guard's walkway to the planks, Triple Impossible, Judo Madonna 4, 5, 6: Gap the staircase, top to bottom, Airwalk and Double Heelflip, Judo Madonna 7, 8, 9: Gap the Switchbacks to Powerhouse, Benihana to Pop Shove-It, Triple Kickflip (Eddy falls and breaks his arm) "This is getting annoying, CUT!" announced D.Stone.  
  
Cut-ED part from: Ed's Pro Skater.  
  
Double D grinded first and landed in manual on the roof and went back into a manual riding the rail doing a Fraction Guitar Slide and manual into a detonator, and went back on the rail to hit the others, hit the second last one, grab Nazz and hit another detonator and grind the way back and got hit in his arm. "Oh-no, Double D," announced Nazz, "That's it you will pay!" Nazz karate chops and kicks all of the guards. "CUT! Though keep that Nazz footage," announced D.Stone, "Oh and tell the writers no more skating, it's costing us, (pans to 3-D, Eddy, and Double D w/ broken body parts)"  
  
Cut-ED part from: ED*Sync.  
  
"They dedicated that song to me!" announced Nazz, "Go Five SquarED!!!"  
  
(Starts singing The Incredible Shrinking Day)  
  
"CUT! Five SquarED, you're apposed to sing Double D to 3-D not The Incredible Shrinking Day," announced D.Stone.  
  
Cut-ED part from: Battle of the Eds.  
  
"Wow, there good," announced 3-D. "Let's go," announced Eddy's Brother, "and here is Five SquarED!" (Starts Singing Double D to 3-D) "CUT! Now you're singing Double D to 3-D when you're apposed to sing No Matter What: Eds Remix," announced D.Stone.  
  
Cut-ED parts from: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy the Movie.  
  
"Hey Double D, what are you doing?" asked Eddy. "I'm setting the characters in this movie, Eddy," replied Double D. "Double D, no one would want to hear that for a half an hour!" announced Eddy, "let's start it my way,"  
(Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Logo shows up and lands on Eddy) "CUT! Can some one fix that prop, please," announced D.Stone  
  
"The Omega Stink bomb that's my idea, and I gave it to." announced Freddy, "EDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" "3, 2, 1, (BOOOM! Explodes before the armada gets away) "CUT! Get these guys to a shower and get this place cleaned,"  
  
That's was the best time we ever had after," announced Eddy. "That's right, Eddy, I'm back," announced Freddy.  
(Starts singing No Matter What: Eds Remix) "CUT! Ed-icky can you handle this," announced D.Stone. "Fine, Freddy your apposed to sing I'm Back," announced Ed-icky.  
That's it for now, Stay tuned for Cut-ED 2: Cut of Eds 


End file.
